Late Night Escape
by Beliketheocean
Summary: Just a nice lemony one shot for Bianca and Wesley! It would happen around the time when they clearly have feelings for each other but are still just enemies with benefits. DISCLAIMER all rights to the wonderful Kody Keplinger.


**BIANCA**

It was 1am, and I couldn't sleep. Dad was in his room, probably drinking, and Casey and Jessica would both be asleep. Thoughts of the divorce, the alcohol, and Jake being back in town swirled in my head, weighing down on me, and I could feel myself becoming more and more upset. Before I really knew what I was doing, I dialled a number on my phone I now knew by heart. Wesley. I knew he would be able to calm me down, make me forget everything. He was an escape route. An addiction. Wesley answered almost immediately. Already I was beginning to feel better, just knowing he was there.

"Let me guess, you can't sleep because you can't get me out of your head". I could picture him smirking into his phone, taking every opportunity to tease me.

"You wish", I answered quickly. Truthfully he had been on my mind all evening. "You were right about me not being able to sleep though. Any chance I could come over?" I hoped I didn't sound too eager, although calling him in the middle of the night did make me seem quite desperate. I would never have the confidence to be like this with anyone but Wesley.

"Of course. I'm sure you'll find my bed much more comfortable" he said, immediately making me smile at the promise of escape he was insinuating.

"I'm counting on it. I'll be there in 10 minutes".

 **WESLEY**

I had been missing Bianca all day. I had only seen her in English, and even though I didn't get to talk to her, seeing her frequent glances toward me had brightened my day. I had been disappointed when she didn't make plans to come over this evening, so when my phone rang at 1am, my heart honestly skipped a beat (corny, right?) and I raced over to my phone, scared it might stop ringing. Once she told me she was on her way over, I waited with more excitement than I'm proud to admit, looking out the downstairs window for her car. Soon enough she arrived, and I opened the door before she was even out of the car. She smiled when she saw me, then realising she was supposed to hate me, abruptly looked away as she walked towards me.

BIANCA

He looked hot, standing in the doorway, with his hair messed up from his bed. He hadn't bothered to get dressed, so he stood there in only his boxer shorts. I couldn't help smiling as I looked at him. He was comforting, and safe, and not to mention unbelievably sexy. I opened my mouth to say something when I reached him, but before any words came out his lips were already on mine, kissing me fiercely. His hands were in my hair, pulling me closer into the kiss. Our bodies pressed against each other with no space between us. I could feel his arousal through his boxers, pressing against my tummy, already gently grinding into me, making me hotter and hotter. Without warning he swept me up into his arms, bridal style, and broke the kiss to grin at me knowingly. I raised my eyebrows, somewhat disappointed that the kiss had ended, but already anxious for what would come next.

"That was my way of saying hello" he said, still smiling down at me.

"I can't wait to see how you welcome me to the house then" I retorted. My earlier worries were already at the back of my mind. He gave me a quick kiss on my cheek, before his lips found their way to my ear.

"You are so sexy right now Bianca" he whispered, then proceeded to playfully bite my earlobe and plant a string of kisses on my collarbone. My heart beat quickened at the word "sexy". He had never said that before, and the idea of him thinking of me as attractive turned me on. I couldn't stop myself quietly moaning at the feel of his lips on my skin. Taking this as a cue to take this to the next level, he kicked the door shut and raced upstairs to his room, still holding me firmly in his arms. Wesley threw me on the bed into his soft, fluffy duvet, and then climbed gently on top of me, his hot body pinning me down underneath him.

"I have been desperate to do this to you all day, you know" Wesley said, before demonstrating what he meant by kissing me passionately, and tracing his fingers up my bare leg. I had come to his house in my pyjamas – skimpy black shorts and matching vest top. Wesley very quickly removed the top from the situation, leaving me almost naked beneath him. His fingers drew circles on the inside of my thigh, driving me crazy for more. I moaned, willing him to move his hand further up my leg. He chuckled, breaking the kiss for a moment to say "am I teasing you?" with feigned innocence.

"You know exactly what you're doing, and if you don't give me what I want right now I am going to go crazy". I was practically begging him, which seemed to be turning him on even more.

"I could make you be patient". As he said this, he lightly brushed his fingers in between my legs over the top of the thin material of my shorts.

"I will do anything for you if you please stop teasing me, I am begging you". My voice sounded urgent, and he seemed to like the suggestion of me doing anything for him, so he grinned wickedly before pulling my shorts off in one quick motion. He kissed me again, this time slowly working his fingers between my open legs feeling the hot, wet skin, first lightly, then increasingly harder. Two fingers entered me, pumping faster and faster, whilst he skilfully used his thumb to rub circles over my clit. The pleasure was so intense that I lost my focus kissing him, instead breathing heavily and moaning, louder this time.

"If you like that, I think you'll enjoy this" he said, as he began trailing kisses down my body, until I could feel his breath where his fingers had just been. His tongue ran the length of me slowly, before gently sucking on my clit, causing me to buck my hips up to grind against his lips. All I could say was "Wesley", in a contented, slightly urgent way. Holy shit he was amazing at this! His fingers got back to work inside me, whilst his tongue continued circling my sensitive spots. I was aware that I was beginning to moan quite loudly, which I would have been self-conscious of, except all I could focus on was the magical things he was doing down there. All of a sudden he brought me to climax, and I felt a rush of pleasure as I went over the edge. "Oh my God, Oh my God, Wesley, Wesley" I screamed, knotting my hands in his hair to pull his head closer to me as the intense feeling washed over me. When I was done, he looked up at me. Of course, he had that annoying arrogant smirk on his face, but this time he had definitely earned the right to be cocky! "That was… incredible". I had no other words.

"What can I say? I do have a talent in that area"

"Perv!"

"You're thanking me really" he said, winking at me. Of course he was right… I felt pretty lucky to have him all to myself right now, even if I resented the fact that he was making it so hard to hate him properly. He flipped us so that I was now on top with his arms around me, and resumed kissing my neck, whilst his hands found their way to my boobs.

"You deserve incredible things, Bianca".

"I still hate you, you know." He could tell I wasn't really serious; Wesley was used to me telling him how much I wanted to kill him by now. He knew kisses and sex would always follow.

"Yep, I could really tell you hated me when you were screaming my name". His hand went to my hip as he said this, making me giggle as he squeezed my ticklish spot. "Hey, remember saying you would do anything I wanted?" He had turned me on my side so that my back was pressed against him, spooning, and he was whispering in my ear now, desperate for his turn. As he spoke he grinded his erection into my ass, already turning me on again so soon after my orgasm. "Well I _want_ you".

 **WESLEY**

This girl is truly incredible. I had felt myself become hard as soon as I saw her walking towards me when she arrived, wearing seriously skimpy pyjamas. I had been considering talking to her a bit before the inevitable sex, you know, maybe make her a cup of tea, possibly have a heart to heart. I could tell she had been worried about something lately, and I had also wanted to gently approach the subject of me realising I had serious feelings for her. All of the nice innocent ideas about tea went out of my head when I saw her. I just had to have her, and now she was mine. Bringing her pleasure and happiness made me feel like I was on top of the world. A proper man. And now she was ready and willing to do the same for me. Fuck, I was lucky.

When I told her I wanted her, she turned over so that she was facing me, her lips close to mine.

"I'm yours".

This time she took control, climbing on top of me and kissing me hard. Her hand was hesitantly resting on my hip. I knew she hadn't done anything like this before, and she seemed nervous about getting it wrong. I stroked her hair and kissed her on the cheek, looking intently into her eyes. She seemed to take this as encouragement, as she smiled and started to slide her hand down to my boxers. She began rubbing my erection through the material, and I let out a moan at the relief. After all, I had been ready for this attention since she had arrived.

"Bianca, you don't have to do anything you don't want to". I deviated from my normal jokey self for a moment, wanting her to know I was being serious about this. There was no way I could bare it if it turned out she felt pressured.

"This feels right. I want this. I want _you_."

That was the confirmation I needed to enjoy this. I kissed her softly on the lips, trying to convey my appreciation for letting me be part of her awesomeness. She turned her attention back to my boxers, and finally slid them down, leaving me naked underneath her. She began tentatively licking the tip of my dick with the tip of her tongue, like it was a lolly pop. I groaned, willing her to take me in her mouth. God I was horny. Answering my silent wishes, she wrapped her lips around me, and slid her mouth down. Her tongue swirled amazing patterns as she took me deeper and deeper each time, faster and faster. I could feel myself getting close, so when her eyes met mine (the sight of her like that looking up at me was, by the way, unbelievably sexy) I gently pulled her back up to my chest, not wanting to come in her mouth.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Are you kidding me? You are fucking amazing at that, I think you just found yourself a new hobby". She hit me playfully, raising her eyebrows questioningly as to why I stopped her. "You almost tipped me over the edge, and I kinda want to fit in another activity before that happens", I said, smirking as I gestured towards the condoms on my nightstand. Understanding me, she smiled devilishly.

"I like your thinking Mr. Rush"

It took me only a second to get the rubber on, and another second to flip her over so I was on top.

 **BIANCA**

Wesley never failed to amaze me at just how good he was in bed. He always took care to ease me in gently, but then in response to my moans would go rougher and harder. It was bliss. Except this time, it felt like more than just sex. From the beginning this had been a physical arrangement only, no feelings involved. But this felt like making love, full of emotion. When he looked me in the eyes for instance, call me crazy, but he looked like he was really _feeling_ something.

He finally exploded, and seeing that I was close, he continued for the few more thrusts I needed to get me to my second orgasm of the night. Say what you want about Wesley Rush being selfish at school, but when it came to the bedroom, he was most definitely considerate.

After disposing of the condom, he collapsed next to where I lay on the bed, and lazily put his arm around me. I fell asleep like that. Content, peaceful and blissfully happy. Needless to say, my dreams were full of Wesley Rush.


End file.
